howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbuster
|Speed2 = 11 |Armor2 = 8 |Firepower = 10 |Shot Limit2 = 6 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 17 |Known Dragons = *Wild Sandbuster that attacked Hiccup and Snotlout *Frostbiter *Marooned Mukchucker *Quicksand |Subspecies = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Sandbuster is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Sandbuster Egg.png Sandbuster Titan - NBG.png Egg A Sandbuster egg is oval, with slightly irregular shape. It is yellow, the color of sand, with green spots, the color of grass. It is similar to the model of the dragon. Hatchling to Adult The Sandbuster is a medium-sized dragon that has a long, snake-like body, similar to the Grapple Grounder. It has a large head with relatively small blue eyes and has a long neck with sharp rows of spikes. It has four legs, each ending with three sharp claws. The back legs are bigger and more muscular than the fore ones, similar to the Shivertooth. Its wings are big compared to the body. They have two sharp claws on each of them. The tail is very long and has rows of spikes on it. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Sandbuster is not very different from the adult. It has bigger spikes on its head, neck and tail. Similar to most Titan Wings, it has red, fiery eyes. Abilities Firepower The Sandbuster shoots superheated sand that hardens into a solid glass on impact. However, according to Rise of Berk, it shoots molten glass which solidifies on impact, trapping its prey, similar to how a Death Song does with its amber and a Bewilderbeast with its icy blast. Burrowing This dragon is able to burrow through the sand, similar to a Whispering Death. However, it doesn't make holes in the sand because it "swims" through it instead of eating it. Intelligence This dragon seems to be quite intelligent as one understood how to protect itself from the sunlight using its blast and then destroyed the only escape Hiccup, Snotlout and Amos had. Speed and Agility Having a snake-like body makes the Sandbusters very agile dragons as they are able to make quick turns in small places. Prehensile Tail The Sandbusters' prehensile tails allow them to grab Vikings by their legs before pulling them under. Behavior and Personality Sandbusters are described as being territorial and greedy, protecting his treasure like a pirate. They seem to be very aggressive in general, as seen when one attacked Hiccup, Snotlout and Amos. Weaknesses The Sandbuster is extremely sensitive to sunlight, not only in brightness to its eyes, but to its skin as well. A shaft of sunlight touching anywhere on its skin will cause lasting areas of redness, presumably a type of sunburn that appears quickly. It is unknown if any source of light might cause this damage, or it is limited to sunlight. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 The Sandbuster is one of the new dragons of this season. It debuted in the episode Sandbusted, when one Sandbuster became a problem in the Northern Markets. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 The Sandbuster returns in this season right after Johann reveals his true plans and allegiance to Hiccup while they are inside the dragon’s lair. The Sandbuster tries to attack Hiccup, only to be warded off by Toothless’ plasma blasts. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk With a day before the season 5 was released, this dragon was introduced in the game. Trivia *The Sandbuster's behavior of living and hunting from underground is similar to that of the Sand Wraith, the Burrowing Slitherfang, and the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands. The similarity with the last is so pronounced that it's been speculated that the Sandbuster is based off of it. *It is the second dragon sensitive to light, the first being the Whispering Death. *Its treasure hoarding and protectiveness of its lair is a reference to dragon behavior in many real-world myths and stories such as that of the unnamed dragon from ''Beowulf, Fafnir from The Saga of the Volsungs, and Smaug from The Hobbit. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Medium Dragons Category:Mystery Class